VG Cats: To save a world
by Tman6130
Summary: Leo and Aeris get sent on an adventure to a world unknown. This world is filled with adventures and dangerous beyond their imagination.
1. Chapter 1

? POV Walking down the street at night can be a very dangerous and a very relaxing thing to do. For me it was relaxing, I did not fear for my safety. (Let s just say I know how to protect myself) Tonight though is not about relaxation, I was about to change the lives of two friends. Their names are Leo and Aeris; I turned the corner and started to walk towards their apartment, I have with me a medium size container, inside it is something that will change not only them but their entire world. Now my goal is to make their lives better, for that is what I do, but whether or not they accept what I do for them is up to them. (I don t like to be forceful) As I walked up the steps of their apartment and placed the container on the door step, I looked up and saw a light on in one of the rooms. Up late playing games? I smiled opened the container and turned on the device then I turned and started to walk away. I get to bed soon my friends, for the events you are about to be put through .. I turned around and looked at the house and saw the light go out. You are going to need all the sleep you can get. I returned to my walk and slowly made my way down the street.

Leos POV No No No .NOOOO, I screamed as I got brutally destroyed again. I was sitting in the living room playing the online mode of Monster Hunter Tri for the Wii.

Did you die again Leo? Aeris asked with a smirk as she walked in to the living room. I turned to her and noticed that she was carring a small book and that she changed into her pajamas. She had on a white tank top and pink pajama bottoms, I always though she looked cute when she wore them but I never told her.

I would be losing if these idiots knew what they were doing, I said as I reactivated the quest for another go around.

You can t blame them for being idiots, she said.

O really and why is that, I asked her as the quest started.

Because anyone who plays with you long enough can t help becoming stupid, she explained you see, you being the king of stupid, just playing a simple game with you destroys the brain cells of others.

I turned to her and glared, then I replied by saying, I agree with you statement, that fully explains why you are completely and utterly stupid. I started to laugh and turned back to my game only to be knocked upside the head with a hard object of some kind. I fell forward and dropped my Will remote, causing my character to stop in the middle of the fight and once again die horribly. NOOOOO, I screamed as Aeris laugh at my pain, I turned to looked at her and found myself smiling. She always did have a beautiful laugh; I turned off the game and walked over to Aeris who was just calming down from her laughing fit.

I looked on the floor and saw her book next to me, so thats what she hit me with. When I picked it up i noticed it had no title, I opened it only to relize it was Aeris' Journal. "I didn't knoow you had a journal," I said as I looked up at her. She then relized what she threw, she jumped up and grabed it out of my hand. "Hey," I said " I wasn't going to read any of it." I then noticed that she was blushing madly, "Are you blushing?" I asked with a smile. I started to wonder what she could possibly have in there to make her blush so much."What's the matter is the little kitty embarressed," I said as I started to laugh, but unfourtanly the laughing was halted by her punching me in the gut.

"Don't make fun of me, this is my journal and it has personal things in it," she said as I was on the floor gasping for breath. She looked down at me and sighed, I guess the look of pain sofened her up a bit, or she could just be tired. "Here let me help you," she said as she helped me up. She put me on the couch and sat next to me, then she put her journal in the desk next to the couch.(Locking it of course) I Looked at the clock, 10:30,

"It is still pretty early, do you want to watch a movie," I asked her as she pulled her feet up on to the couch and got compfy.

"Ok a movie sounds good," she said. I picked up the DVD remote and turned on the DVD player, hoping there would already be a DVD in it. What do you know there was one, as the title screen came up I figured out that the movie was.

"Well it looks like we are watching Jeeper Creepers," I said as I looked over to Aeris. In truth that movie was not scary at all but Aeris was terrified of any type of scary movies, yet she would never admit it. "Do you want to watch it or do you think it will be too scary?"

She nervously looked at the title screen then said,"It's not a scary movie, we can watch it." I smiled then reached over the couch and turned out the lights, grabbing a blanket during that process. I put the blanket over us then pressed play and I noticed Aeris move closer to me as the movie started. I smiled and though to myself, this was a good idea.

An hour in to the movie and Aeris was fully up against me, holding on to my arm, and hiding her head into my chest. "Are you ok," I asked.

She looked up and said,"Y-yes yes im f-fine," but just then the movies monster jumped onto screen and Aeris screamed and hid her head against my chest again. About thirty minuntes later the movie ended and I turned to T.V off.

"Well it's pretty late, we should head off to bed," I said as I stood up. Aeris stood up right after me and nodded her head in agreement as she rushed off to her room. I made my way to my own room and got ready for bed. After I changed in to my pajamas I walked towards the light switch so I could turn off the lights. I glanced out the window right before I turned off the lights and I saw a man walking down the street."Hmm, it's pretty late out to be taking a walk," just as i finished saying that he stopped and turned around. It looked like he was look directly at me, I quikly turned off the lights and moved out of the window. As I returned my view to the window I saw him walking away."Was he looking at me," I wondered, I disregaurded the fact and made my way to my bed. As I was just getting under the sheets I heard a knock on the door."Yes," I answered.

"Um Leo," It was Aeris.

I got up and went to her, "Yes Aeris, is somthing wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong," she said as she was slightly looking down.

"Then what is it?'

She looked up at me and said,"Can I please stay the night in your room tonight?" I noticed she was blushing when she said this, she must really mean it.

"Yes, yes you can," I as smiling at her, "Here you can have my bed..."

"No," she said,"I mean, can you sleep with me in the bed?"

I couldn't help but blush when she said that, I also noticed she was turning even more red that before."Sure," I said, I walked over to the bed and pulled back the covers, she crawled in on one side as I got in on the other. I pulled the covers over us and started to relax, as I closed my eyes I felt Aeris move closer to me. I smiled and pulled her closer, she then put her arms around me and buried her head into my chest. I closed my eyes and held on to her, she started to purr as she fell asleep. I looked at her once more and thought, this was a very good idea, I purred along with her as I slowly fell asleep.

? POV

As I reached the city limits I stopped and looked at my watch, I smiled and said "Let the adventure begin."


	2. Chapter 2

? POV

As I stood on a hill, just five miles outside of the city, I could see the apartment I just recently visited. I looked at my watch and saw that it was just turning 5:00, soon the city will start to wake. I pulled out a small device from my pocket and held it in my hand, I looked up and towards the apartment one last time and glanced behind me to see if my guest was still there. Then I pressed the button on the switch, a bright light erupted from in front of the apartment. Just as quickly as it appeared it dissapeared, I smiled as I put the device back in my pocket and replaced it with another device. I pressed the button on that one and, just like before, a bright light shown. Only this time it was in front of me, I paused just for a moment and looked into the light. The world past this light was tattered and in war, it was a waste of land and it makes me sick every time I think about it. Yet, it was home and it needs a good kick in the rear, I thought of Leo and Aeris then. I wonder if they are up to the task of fixing this world, I know it will fix them. I left my trance and started towards the light, I dropped my device on the ground right before the light then I took one step and entered in the light.

Pantsmans POV

It was a quite night, too quiet, I knew that something big was about to happen. I was jumping from roof top to roof top, inspecting the city, waiting for the moment crime would strike. Two hours passed and nothing happened, I looked at my watch and it said it was 12:00.

"Hmmm, crime normally strikes by now," I looked around and still saw nothing, What s going on?"

I looked down a saw a figure moving down the street, I jumped off the building I was on and tried to get closer to this stranger. He did not appear evil, but I could not get a good look at him because it was so dark. I followed him for hours and he led me all the way out of the city and up onto a small hill that overlooks the city. I jumped into a tree and hid myself from him, I looked up and saw Leo and Aeris apartment. I also noticed he was staring at their apartment, I did not know what to think or what to do so i just waited.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out some kind of device, I leaned forward to get a better look. He glanced my way and I froze in my tracks, there is no way he saw me, he looked forward again. I let out my breath and keep watching, he pressed the button and just then a bright light shown and covered Leo and Aeris' apartment. The light disappeared and my jaw dropped, their apartment it was gone. I looked back toward the man just as he used a second device, light shot up in front of him and he walked into it. I jumped out of hiding and lunged towards the light, but it was gone.

"Crap," I said as I picked myself off the ground, then I noticed that he left the device he used behind. I snatched it up and slipped it in my pocket, I looked towards Leo and Aeris' apartment, or where it used to be, and I started to run towards it. Praying that they were both still there and unharmed in any way.

Aeris POV

It is moments like this where I really enjoy Leo's company, I opened my eyes and lifted my head from Leo's chest. I looked over at him and smiled, his mouth was slightly open and his head was buried into his pillow. I looked at the clock and it said 2:53, it was too early for me to get up and I wanted to enjoy this moment for a little while longer. I put my head back on Leo's chest and started to run my paw through his fur. He started to purr, I looked up and saw that he was still asleep. I closed my eyes and listened to his purring and it was not long till I fell asleep again.

Aeris' Dream I opened my eyes and I had no clue where I was.

"Hello..." I yelled, but no one answered.

I started to walk down the hallway, and saw that it was all filled with dark and disturbing things.

"Where am I?" I wondered as I opened the door at the end of the hall. It lead to a huge room and in the middle of the room was a pit filled with some sort of liquid, lava I think, I walked towards the pit. Suddenly the pit dissapeared, I backed up only to trip over something behind me, as I hit the ground I looked up. I saw something in the air, it was falling towards me, I reached up and caught it. I looked at what I caught and my heart skipped a beat, it was a blue bell attached to a collar.

"Leo," I said as I jumped up and looked around, "LEO..." No answer.

I looked at the bell again and saw that there was a piece of paper inside of it. I took it out and opened it up, it said 'Aeris, I am sorry for everything I have ever done to you. Please forgive me...I Love you. Signed Leo' I started to panic. I looked around and only saw one thing, a body diving towards the pit.

"LLLLLLEEEOOOOO," I screamed as I ran towards the pit but I was too late, his body hit the lava and light erupted everywhere.

I jumped up and screamed, this caused Leo to wake up, looking around confused and worried.

"Aeris," he said getting out of bed and coming towards me, What is it, what s the matter?"

I just started to cry as I grabbed him and cried into his shoulder.

"Shhh its ok, I was just a dream," he gently rubbed my pack and held me close, Don t worry, I am here." He looked over to the clock and said," Come, it is still pretty early, let s get some more sleep."

I looked over towards the clock and saw that it was close to 5:00, he guided me towards the bed and helped me in. He climbed in next to me and held me close, I grabbed a hold of him and held on to him.

"Don't worry Aeris, I m not going anywhere," and just as he said that a bright light flashed and coved both of us.

"Leo," I screamed!

"Aer..." that was all he could say, the light vanished and I jumped out of the bed. I looked around and Leo was gone.

"Leo?" I said as I slowly looked around.

"Leo is not here," A voice said.

I spun around and saw a strange looking man, he was dressed in all black and he had on a mask that covers most of his face.(Excluding his mouth, chin, and blue eyes).

"Who are you and what have you done with Leo," I yelled charging at him. I threw a punch at him but all I hit was air, I turned around and he was just standing there, I swung my foot at him and once again hit nothing but air.

"Can you stop that please?" I turned and saw him standing by the window.

"I will ask again, who are you and where is Leo?" I yelled at him ready to attack again if he moved.

"Leo is fine...or at least he is at this moment, there is no telling what will find him within the next few hours." he said as he stared out the window.

"What do you mean," i asked?

"This world can be a very dangerous place," he explained.

"This world?" I said, just then I looked out the window and saw what he was talking about. The apartment was in some type of jungle, and gigantic mountains stood on the horizon. "Where am I," I asked him?

"All will be answered soon," He said, When you exit this apartment, head straight, follow the path and it will lead you to your friend." He took two steps back then said, "Stay on the path, do not travel at night, and stay away from the locals." Then he vanished from the room.

In his place was a bow, with a quiver full of arrows, there was a note attached to it that said. For your protection, the quiver is enchanted so it will never run out,' I picked up the bow and it turned pink.

"Cool," I said as I started for the door, I ran out of the apartment and onto the path, Don t worry Leo, I am coming."

? POV

I watched Aeris run down the path, the bow I left with her in her hands and the quiver on her back.

I looked up and said, "We might have some hope yet." I turned and picked up a sword, enchanted to never become dull. I Look back towards the path and started to walk down it.

Then I said to myself, "It is time to visit a certain gray cat."


	3. Chapter 3

Leos POV

"Don't worry Aeris, I'm not going anywhere," as I said that a bright light erupted and covered both of us up.

"Leo" I heard Areis scream, I then felt somthing pulling me away.

"Aeris," I screamed but she was gone and all I could see was darkness. I felt myself being pulled, I fell into the darkness then I hit somthing. I moved my hands around me and felt somthing soft, it was grass, then as soon as new light hit my face, I blacked out.

Leo's Dream I am alone in the dark, again, I look around and see no one.

"Hello," I yelled and to my surprise I recived an answer.

"Hello," a voice said behind me, I turned around to see who it was but there was nobody there.

"Over here," the voice said, I turned back around and saw a man sitting in a chair. There was light coming from above, I looked up but saw nothing there. "Take a seat," the man said.

I walked over and noticed another chair infront of him, I sat down and got a good look at him. He was in all black and had a mask on that covered nearly all of his face, he looked at me and stared at me with his blue eyes. I could not stop staring it was like he put me in a trance, he blinked and I was able to look away.

"What's with the get up?" I asked him, not sure on what to really say.

"What are you willing to do for love," he asked.

"What," I said.

"How far are you willing to go to protect the one you love?" he said

"The one I love...what are you talking about," I said standing up.

"This world is a dangerous place...be prepared for what you must do," he said as he stood up.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT," I yelled at him, he stood there staring at me for a moment. Then he pulled out a sword from nowhere, I jumped back not knowing what he was about to do.

"Hey n-now just just calm down," I said trying to back up but there was somthing behind me that would not let me move backwards. He walked over to me and looked me straight in the eye, I looked at him and then he grabed my hand and pushed that sword into it. He stepped back and pulled out another sword and before I could even react he swung it at me. I closed my eyes yet felt no pain.

I opened my eyes and only saw trees, I felt the sword in my hand and I remembered the dream.

"Wait, it was real," I said, suddenly somthing flew by my head. I looked over at where it landed and saw that it was a spear, "Where did this come...," but before I could even finish my sentence someone jumped out of the trees. I looked over at him and saw that it was some type of native warrior, I looked down at the sword and saw the hilt turn gray.

I smiled and said,"I think I can take you," but then ten more jumped out of the trees and surrounded me,"aww crap."

I lifted up my sword and got ready, the warriors closed in and raised their spears and clubs. "This is gonna hurt," I said as I charged the first one, I swung the sword but hit only air.  
"Whoa, you guys are fast," I truned around quickly only to get smashed in the back of the head. I stumble foward and grabed a hold of a tree so I could still stand, I looked up and saw the warriors charged me. I held the sword up and stood my ground, then out of nowhere a black figure stood in front of me. It was the guy from my dream, he even had the same sword in his hand from the dream.

He glanced behind me and said, "I forgot to teach you how to use it," he then lunged forward and slammed into one of the warriors. The warrior was sent flying through the trees, the other warriors stopped and looked and the man. He lifted up he sword a swung it once, a beam emitted from the tip of the sword. He burned a line into the ground infront of the warriors and said, "Cross it...I dare you." They looked at each other and back to the man, then one by one the fled into the jungle.

He turned around and walked towards me, "That...was...awesome," I said as he came to me,"You smashing into that one guy and going all, Legend of Zelda, on their butts...how in the world did you do that?"

"Practice," he said,"Which is somthing you need." Now I could not deny the fact that I was not the best swordsman around but I did not think I was that bad. But after seeing what he did, I wanted to learn all I could from him.

"Ok," I said, "Lets get started then."

He then said,"Fine, but after this, I have a few things to tell you," he held his sword in a fighting stance and said,"Lesson one,"

*five hours and twenty lessons later*

I was learning how to sword fight at a surprising rate, I dont know why but it felt so natural to me. The guy seemed to know that I was learning it fast because he switched between lessons fast. Soon later he put the sword away and handed me a sheath, I put the sheath on my belt and put the sword away.

"Now we talk," he said.

"Yes, I said you can start by telling me who you are," I said staring at him, wanting an answer.

"That dose not matter right now, what does matter is that you are prepared for what is next,"He said returning the stare.

"Fine, what is next," I said.

"Next, you find Aeris," he said

That worried me,"Wait she is here and alone," I said franticly,"Where is she?"

"She is safe, follow that path, you will find her," he said pointing down the path ahead of me,"but you better hurry before somthing else finds her first."

"What do you mean somthing else," I said turning back to him, but he was not there anymore. I sighed and looked around, "Great," I said, "now I am alone again."

I looked down the path and started to run down it, "Don't worry Aeris, I am coming," he said as the headed down the path and out of sight.

? POV

I watched Leo run down the path, I then looked up into the sky. It was about an hour before sunset, Aeris should be finding the cave soon. It will take Leo thirty more minutes to reach the cave than Aeris, assuming he dose not stop for anything. The cave will provide them plenty of shelter for the night and it will provide them with some alone time. They will need to enjoy that while they can because they wont have that much longer. I started to make my way to the cave, I will still watch over them and make sure they dont lose their way or kill each other. I though of what I said to Leo when I invaded his dream.

"That will get him thinking," I said,"and soon Aeris will be thinking about the same thing."

I looked up and saw dark clouds rolling in, I looked back at my watch, "Just in time," I said.

The storm will help serve my pourpose in two way, one it will bring them closer together and two it will cause other things to seek shelter in the cave. It started to rain as I was walking, I looked up again and let the rain fall on me. I thought back on when this world was at peace, it was beautiful then, and rain always brought joy. I slowly started to walk foward again and I started to hum a simply tune.

Then I sang,"If only, if only..." 


	4. Chapter 4

Aeris POV

It has been about six hours sence I left the strange masked man in my apartment and headed off to find Leo. six hours of running, six hours of trees, and six hours of no Leo. I stopped and looked around, yet there was no sign of him. The man with the mask said he was down this trail and that I needed to find him quickly before anything else finds him. I wish he would of been more descriptive in telling me where Leo was, I looked up and saw the sky growing dark.

"Great, its about to rain," I said is I kept going down the path. I need to find some shelter soon, there is no telling what type of storm this will be. I kept running down the path when somthing moved to the right of me, I stopped and looked into the forrest.

"Hello." I said as I took my bow off my sholder, "Is anyone there?" Just then these things jumped out of the forrest and surrounded me. By the way they looked I assumed they were natives, I took an arrow from my quiver and prepared for a fight.

The fight never came, the natives just stood there looking at me, I did not know what to do. Then they began to speak.

"It look like grey creature," one said as they stared me down.

"Grey creature, you mean Leo?"

"It speaks like grey one too."

"Where is Leo?"

"It have magic bow, he must watch it."

"He who? The man with the mask?"

"We must not anger him again." They kept talking to each other and ignoring me and I am sure it is Leo they are talking about.

"Look, where is Leo," I shouted, that caused them to stop and look at me, one walked up to me and said.

"Grey one that way," he said pointing down trail,"Pink one go past cave to find grey one."

"Thank you," I said as I started down the trail.

"You find grey one you also find him," he shouted, "Tell him we no hurt you." and with that they dissapeared off into the trees.

I kept running down the trail, looking for the cave and I kept wondering about what they kept saying about the man with the mask. I have a feeling that he will be back and I can not deside if that is a good that or a bad thing. Soon later I saw somthing ahead of me, when I got closer I could tell it was a cave.

"Yes, I found it," I said as I ran up to it, I stopped at the mouth of the cave and looked in. It was pitch black and it looked very deep, "Great." I felt somthing wet hit my head and when I looke up I felt it more and more. It started to rain really hard and I had no other choice, so I entered the cave.

Leos POV

I have been running down this path for thirty minutes and I have not found Aeris yet,"Where could she be?" I said stopping for a breif second. I looked around in the woods and saw nothing then I looked back down the path and I saw somthing in the distance.

I started to run towards it and as I got closer I saw that it was a cave, I looked to the left and right and saw that there was no way around. I looked up and saw the storm clouds above.

"I wonder when it is going to start..." then a rain drop hit my head,"Nevermind," I said to myself as I looked to the cave again. I knew this was probley a bad idea but I went into the cave anyways.

The cave was dark and cold, I continued through the cave wondering how deep it was when somthing shot by my head.

"Great more natives," I said as I ran and took cover by a rock.

I removed my sword and looked out from behind the rock, all I could see was a dark mass moving towards me. I ducked back behind the rock as two more objects flew by my head, one bounced off the rock behind me and I picked it up. It was an arrow, great now they have bows.

I gripped my sword and counted to three and I jumped over the rock, I saw more arrows flying towards me. I swung my sword and deflected all but one, that one flew past my arm and cut it in the process.

"Ouch," I said as I continued towards the creature, but when I said that it stopped firing and lowered its bow. I jumped up and got ready to swing my sword when it said.

"Leo?"

That stopped me from swinging, I reconize that voice, as I landed I said,"Aeris?"

I got closer and saw that it was her.

"Leo," she said as she ran and hugged me.

"Thank goodness you are ok, I was worried about you," I said as I released her from the hug.

"Worried about me, I was worried about you," she took a step back and picked up her bow,"I was told that I needed to find you before somthing else did."

"Thats what I was told," I said giving her a strange look.

She looked at me and said,"Were you told by some strange man with a mask?"

"I was and he also gave me this sword," I said showing her my sword.

"He gave me this bow."

I walked over to her and looked at the bow, I then looked at her and saw that the bow and her matched. I looked at my sword and remember how the hilt turned gray, I did not know what to think.

"Common lets sit and rest awhile, besides it is still storming out there and I dont want to get soaked." I said as I walked to a rock and sat down with my backed leaned against it.

Aeris followed me and sat down next to me, we placed out weapons to the side and started to relax. I looked at her and saw that she was shivering, I reached my arm around her and pulled her close to me.

"What are you doing," she asked me.

"We need to stay warm and sence there are no blankets around, we are going to have to use each other body heat," she blushed at that statement and when I saw her blush I felt myself begen to blush.

I looked at her and I noticed how beautiful she was, I always thought she was cute, ever sence we first met I thought that. This time however it was different, could it be love? The man with the mask mentioned somthing about love, was he talking about Aeris? I dosent matter even if he was talking about her she could never feal the same way about me, she thinks I am a fool.

She looked up at me and asked,"Leo is somthing wrong?"

"No, I am just thinking," I then desided to ask her somthing,"Hey Aeris."

"Yes."

"Did the man with the mask ask you any strange questions?"

"Questions...no he didnt ask me anything, he just told me that this was a dangerous place and that I needed to find you, why?"

"Um, no reason, just wondering."

"What did he asked you?" she asked me.

"Nothing important," I said avoiding eye contact with her.

"Leo," she said moving my head back towards hers,"You can trust me, what did he ask you."

My face was really close to Aeris then, I looked her in the eyes and found myself lost in them. I leaned in closer to her and to my surprise she leaned in closer to me.

"He just ask me what I would do for," our faces were really close now.

"For what," she said, I did not know why but I felt the sudden urge to kiss her.

"For lo-" but before I could finish my sentence a loud noise echoed throught out the cave.

"What was that," Aeris said as she stood up and grabed her bow.

"I dont know but it dosent sound happy," I picked up my sword and stood by Aeris. The sound came again, this time closer than before.

Suddenly the cave started to shake and rock started to fall from everywhere, I grabed Aeris and held her against the wall as the rocks fell. The quake soon stopped and the noise was heared again, even closer than before. I turned around and saw that the quake caused a rock cave in and trapped us in with whatever it was making that noise.

"Aeris," I said,"I looks like we are going to have to fight our way out of this one."

She looked and me and prepared her bow,"Bring it," she said as the creature that made the noise stepped infront of us.

? POV

I watched the two cats ready themselves for the fight, from a ledge near the top of the cave. I looked over to the creature walking towards them and said, "Let lesson one begin."


	5. Chapter 5

Leos POV

I waited by Aeris with my sword drawn, she had her bow out and she was ready for what was about to happen. The creature that was making its way towards us was still unseen, but you could hear it.

thump...thump...thump

The creatures footsteps made the entire cave shake, I gripped my sword and watched waiting for the creature to show itself.

thump..thump..thum..

The steps stopped, I looked over to Aeris and she looked at me, I listened for more steps but none came. I lowered my sword and turned towards Aeris.

"Mabey it left," right when I said that somthing crashed right infront of us, the impact cause the ground to quake and it made cracks appear all through out the cave.

I lifted my sword towards the cloud of dust that was lifted from the impact and watched the dust settle. As the dust cleared away a large form appeared, it was a giant beast. It stood up and lifted what appeared to be a club, I got a good look at it and relized that this was not going to be easy. It was easly twenty feet tall with muscles that would make the king kong look like diddy kong. It looked down at us with its pitch black eyes and I swear it smiled as it sent it's club crashing towards us.

"Look out," I yelled as I pushed Aeris out of the way and jumped just in time to avoid the club. I ran towards the beast, lifted up my sword, and stabed it into its leg.

It let out a yell and then tried to reach down and grab me, I jumped to the left and ran back out of its reach. Aeris then shot a series of arrows into the creature, but the creature used its arm to block most of the arrows. It swung its club into the wall causing more rock to fall towards the ground, I managed to dodge the rock and I started to charge the creature again. This time however the creature knew what I was doing, it kicked it's leg right when I was about to stab, the impact sent me flying through the air.

"Leo," Aeris yelled as I hit the ground a few feet away. I looked up and saw her running towards me, firing arrow after arrow at the beast, yet none of them phasing it.

I saw somthing in the corner of my eye, I glance towards the celling and saw someone up there. I looked harder and saw that it was the masked man that gave me the sword, I looked over at Aeris but she was busy shooting the creature. When I looked back he was gone, but I saw the path that lead to where he was standing, and it gave me an idea.

"Aeris," I said rushing towards her,"I have an idea."

"What, is it?"

"I am going to try a new route," I said running towards the path,"When I say now, fire some arrows and hit its eyes,"

"I dont know if I can make that shot," she yelled after me.

"Just try your best," I yelled running up the path. I made my way up the path to the top of the cave, gaining speed, I gripped my sword and hoped that what I was about to do will work. I made it to the spot where I saw the masked man and yelled, "Now," as I jumped off the ledge.

Aeris shot two arrows from the bow and as they flew through the air they seemed to glow and speed up. They made their mark and stuck into the creature's eyes. It yelled out in pain as it dropped the club and grabed its face, as I made my way through the air I held the sword straight down. When I was close enough to the creature I sunk it into its head and pulled down as I fell from the air. I landed on it's shoulder with my sword embbeded in its head, I looked down at Aeris and she was just standing there with a shocked and amazed look on her face.

"Yes, it worked," I yelled to her as I pulled out my sword from the creature's head.

I looked back down at Aeris and smiled, then I felt the creature start to move. I look over to its head and saw that it was still dead, then why was it moving? I then relized what was about to happen.

"Aeris get back," I yelled at her as the creature started to fall foward. She saw the creature falling her way and ran backwards.

I tried to keep on the creatures shoulder as we fell but the speed it was falling made me slip off of its shoulder. I started to fall and the creature's body was falling right above me, I turned my head as I fell and saw the ground coming up fast. I closed my eyes and braced for impact and all I could hear was Aeris screaming. "LEO."

Pantsmans POV

I made my way to Leo and Aeris' apartment or where it use to be, I dont know what that flash was or what it did but I need to find them fast. I jumped down from the buliding I was on and landed on the street, I run down the side waly and turned the corner and stopped, their apartment was gone.

"O no," I said running up to the empty space. The entire apartment was gone, I ran out to the middle of the empty space. "There has to be some type of clue here, somthing, anything at all."

I searched the entire foundation and found nothing, I heard somthing behind me, I turned around and saw Dr. Hobo standing there with some kind of container in his hands. It looked really familar, I reached into my pocket and pulled out the device the masked man dropped. They had the same design on them.

"Where did you get that container?" I asked him. He didnt answer, I took a step foward and then he took off running with the container still in his hand. "Hey stop," I yelled as I chased after him.

Aeris POV

All I could see was Leo falling and the creature falling on top of him.

"LEO," I screamed, as him and the creature's body hit the ground. The shock from the impact made me fall over, "Leo?" I said as I stood back up and ran over to where he fell. The creature's body coverd the entire path and I couldnt see where Leo was.

"Leo," I yelled trying to move the body, with no progress at all. I started to cry and I sunk to my knees, I put my head in my hands and said,"Why did you leave me?"

I looked up and started to cry even more, I stood up and started to kick and hit the creature's body.

"You stupid creature," I kept hitting it and I didnt notice the footsteps behind me. I then felt a hand touch my shoulder.

"Aeris," I reconized the voice, I turned around with tears in my eyes and there stood Leo.

I grabed him then and hugged him and he hugged me back, when I let go I took a step back and slugged him in the arm.

"Ow, what was that for," He asked rubbing his arm.

"For scaring me like that," I said,"I thought you were dead, how did you survive that?"

"Well it seems someone stepped in at the last second and saved me," He said as he turned around and the man with the mask was standing there.

He was just standing there watching us, then he finally said. "Lesson one: Teamwork, complete."

"Wait what," I said to him.

"There are five lessons you must learn before you can save this world and the only way you can get back home is if you save this world." He walked towards us,"The lesson will happen on their own time and each one will be different from the last."

I looked over at Leo and saw that he wasnt sure of what the man was talking about either.

"Continue north, leave the cave and follow the path to the waterfall, I will explain more when you get there." and with that he was gone.

I looked over to Leo and he looked at me,"Well that was weird," Leo said as he scratched his head.

When he was scratching his head I noticed that his arm had blood on it, "Leo are you hurt?" I said grabbing his arm and pulling up his sleeve.

He winced at the pain it must of caused him,"Um ya I must of gotten it when it kicked me," he lied.

I could always tell when he was lying,"I am sorry for shooting you with the arrow Leo," I said as I looked at the wound.

"It wasnt your fault you didnt know that it was me."

I sat him down on a rock and tore a peice of my sleeve and tied it around his arm.

"Better?" I asked.

"Better," he replied. "Common we need to..." but he stopped and stared.

I turned around to see what he was looking at, the creature that attack us, its body was dissapearing. It slowly dissapeared into the ground leaving no trace of the fight behind it.

"Wow," Leo said as he sat down, "Common we need to get some rest. I have a feeling that tomorrow is going to be a busy day."

He layed and the ground and I sat down next to him, I put my head on his chest and shut my eyes. I felt his hand move over me and hold me tight, I snuggled closer to him wanting him to never let go, then we both fell asleep.

? POV

I stood on the outside of the cave and placed a device on the ground, I turned it one and it place a barrier over the cave. That way nothing will mess with them tonight, I turned and made my way through the woods. I made my way to their apartment and walked inside, I went to a desk, opened it, and removed a book.

"Its time for a visit into Aeris' dreams," I said as I put the book in my pocket. 


	6. Chapter 6

Aeris POV

Aeris Dream

I opened my eyes and I saw that I was back in the apartment, I sat up and pulled the sheets off of my body. I opened the door to my room and headed towards Leo's room.

"Leo," I said opening his door,"are you up?" but as I opened the door I stopped and looked at the person in Leo's room.

The masked man stood there with a book in his hand,"What are you doing here, where is Leo?" I yelled as I entered into the room.

He just looked at me, not saying a word, I watched him not sure what I should do next. Then he finally spoke,"What are you willing to do for love?"

The question shocked me,"What?" I asked him taking a step foward.

"Time is running out...make you choice...before it is to late." with that he opened the book he was holding and light started to emerge from it. The light became so bright that I could not look at him any more.

"Wait," I yelled,"what choice," but he was gone and soon the light vanished too.

I opened my eyes and sat up, I looked around and saw that I was still in the cave. I stood up and I then noticed that Leo was not here,"Leo?"  
I stood up and called for him again,"Leo,"

"I'm over here," he replied, his voice was coming from the north end of the cave.

I picked up my bow and started towards him, then my foot kicked somthing on the ground. I looked down and saw a book, when I bent over to pick it up I relized that it was my journal.

"How did this get here?" I wondered aloud and then I remembered my dream,"This was the book he was holding?" I was confused and wanted answers but I knew I was not going to get any now.

I tucked my journal into my pants and headed towards Leo, I found him at the cave's exit. He was just standing there looking at somthing that covered the exit.

"What is that," I asked him as I approached him,"I dont know, it was here when I got here." he reached out and touched it, that caused it to start pulsing.

"What did you do," I asked him as I watched the strange covering pulse.

"I just touched it that it," he tried to move his hand but it was stuck,"I cant move my hand."

"What," I said as he tried to remove his hand from it.

"It wont let go," he said as he pulled with all his might.

"Here let me help," I said as I reached for his hand.

"Aeris, wait," but it was too late. My hand brushed up against the covering and suddenly got stuck to it as well.

Just the the thing started to pulsate faster, I tried to take my hand off it but I wasnt having any sucess. The thing started to glow it got brighter and brighter and just as it started it stopped. I looked up to it and I saw a small crack form.

"Leo look," the entire wall started to form cracks, they grew and started to connect until the entire wall was covered with them. Leo reached up and tapped the wall, just then the entire thing fell appart.

But instead of the peices of the wall hitting us the vanished as soon as they broke off, pretty soon all that was left was Leo and I standing there.

"Weird," I said.

"Ya, I am getting use to it actually," Leo said as he walked out of the cave,"Common we need to get moving."

He started to walk down the trail, I have never seen Leo this way before, I like the new him. I smiled and ran and caught up with him, I walked beside him and looked over to him.  
'What are you willing to do for love?' I heard the man's voice in my head, I looked away from Leo 'Love?' I thought, 'He cant mean Leo, he is my friend, I dont love him' I looked back at Leo and he looked over at me and smiled. I then noticed his eyes, they were beautiful, I looked away. 'O no, I am falling for Leo, this is terrible' I looked back over to him, 'Is it terrible?' I wondered.

Leos POV

As I walked down the path with Aeris I couldnt help but to look over at her, when I turned to look at her I saw that she was already looking at me. When I smiled she turned away and I am glad she did because I started to blush, 'why am I blushing' I thought. 'Things had been really weird with her latly first with the movie, then with the cave and now this' I dont know what to think.

As we continued to walk I started to look around and for the first time I notice how dark and gloomy this world was.

"Hey Aeris," I said looking around.

"Ya, Leo,"

"Have you noticed how dark everything is around here," she started to look around,"I mean I havent seen one flower, one animal, I havent even seen any birds. Its not normal."

She looked around and I could tell she was looking for thoses things I mentioned.

"You know, now that you mention it I havent seen any of thoses either. The only other things I have seen is you, the masked man, that creature, and thoses natives."

"Wait,"I said looking at her,"You ran into thoses natives?"

"Ya, they are the ones who told me about you, they seemed scared of someone. They left me just as fast as they came to me, what did they do to you?"

"They attacked me when I first woke up here, the man with the mask saved me and chased them away. You wont believe the things he can do." I said.

For the next few minutes I explained to her all what he did, but I left out the part where he entered into my dreams. She then told me how he came to her in our apartment and how he gave her her bow.

"Who do you think this guy is?" she asked.

"I dont know but he seems like a good guy." I said, I looked up just then and saw a fork in the road.

"Great," I said stopping.

"Which way do you think we should go,"Aeris asked stopping beside me.

I looked down the left side path and saw that it was creepy, the trees seemed dead and it seemed that some type of monster would jump out any second and kill anyone who went down that path. I then looked over to the right side path, it was brighter than the left side and I noticed that the trees were alive and I felt like we could live going down that path.

"The right path looks the like the safer path," Aeris said looking down the trail.

"It does but.."

"But what," Aeris said as she looked at me.

"I dont know somthing just dosent feel right," I looked back and forth between the paths. When all of a sudden somthing flew by my head, I ducked down and looked behind me.

"What is it," Aeris said as she crouched down, preparing her bow.

I pulled my sword out of my belt and said,"I dont know I just felt somthing fly by my head."

Then it flew by my head again bit this time it was behind me. I turned around and around trying to see what was being shot at me, I then looked towards a tree and saw what it was.

? POV

I watched the two cats as they stood at the fork and smiled when I saw them crouch down trying to avoid the unseen.

"Let lesson two begin," I said as I jumped down and headed into the forrest.


	7. Chapter 7

Pantsmans POV

"Hey, I said stop," I yelled as I chased Dr. Hobo down the street.

"Ifs mine, Iz founds ifs," he yelled as he crossed the street.

I looked across the street and saw Krug and Ternaldo walking by, "Krug," I yelled to him,"Stop Dr. Hobo."

He looked at me then at Dr. Hobo who was only a few feet away from him. He reached out with his hand and hit him on the head causing Dr. Hobo to drop the device and fall to the ground. I caught up to them and grabed the device off the ground, when Dr. Hobo saw this he stood up and ran away.

"What was theat all about?" Ternaldo asked as he watched Dr. Hobo run.

"Its a long story," I said,"I will tell you it on the way to Leo and Aeris' apartment."

"Why would Krug go to pink and gray cats house?"

"Because," I said starting down the street,"We need to save them."

Leos POV

When something normaly flys by my head I automaticly assume Aeris threw it but here the first thing that comes to mind is spears, arrows, or even rocks. This time however it was none of thoses.

"What is it Leo, what do you see?" Aeris asked as she looked around bow ready to fire.

I could not believe my eyes, it was a woodpecker, it was just sitting on a tree branch watching us.

"Is that a woodpecker?" Aeris asked.

"I think so," I said but it looked wierd for a woodpecker and I could not figure out what made it look wierd.

"Ok good, I though we were being attacked for a second." she said as she started to continue down the path, I followed after her leaving the woodpecker sitting on the tree.

Thirty minutes later the trail ended at a huge wall with a door in it, I walked over to the door and looked up and down the wall.

"Should we open it?" I asked as I turned to Aeris.

"I dont see why not, the trail ends here and the masked guy said not to leave the trail but to be safe I will get ready to shoot if anything comes through the door," she said as she loaded up an arrow.

"Ok," I reached for the door handle and slowly turned it, I then ripped the door open and jumped back expecting something to jump out.

"Leo look" Aeris said.

I opened my eyes and looked through the door, it was our appartment.

"We did it we found our way out of here," Aeris said as she put her bow down,"Common lets go home."

I started for the door when I heard something.

"Did you hear that," I asked as I turned around?

"Hear what,"

The sound came again.

"That," I said,"It sounds like...like...someone sighing," I looked around but no one was there.

"Leo you are just hearing things, common lets go,"

"I guess I am hearing things," I turned and started for the door when something flew infront of me, it was the woodpecker.

It was just hovering in front of me staring at me, I then relized what was different about this woodpecker. Its eyes were blue, just like the masked man.

"Leo what are you waiting for lets go home," Aeris said.

The woodpecker then flew to the edge of the woods then looked at me, as if it wanted me to follow. I turned back to the door then back to the woodpecker, I started to move towards the door and then the woodpecker sighed. I turned and started to walk towards the woodpecker, grabing Aeris' hand, I drug her with me.

Aeris POV

I could not believe my eyes as Leo grabbed me and started pulling me towards the woods and to that stupid woodpecker.

"Leo what are you doing," I asked trying to get my hand out of his grip," Why are you going this way when home is that way?"

"The woodpecker wants us to follow him," he said.

"What! Leo its a bird," I said still trying to break his grip,"When did you get so strong?"

He was not listing to me he just kept moving to the bird and to the woods.

"Wait Leo the masked man said to stay on the trail, we cant go this way." I said finally breaking his grip.

He turned around and looked me straight in the eye and said,"Aeris trust me."

"Trust you, you are following a bird, why follow it when.."

"AERIS...please trust me."

I did not know what to say

"I dont know why but for some reason I know that this is the right choice, so please trust me."

I looked at him for a moment then I looked back to the door,"Ugh fine ok, lets go."

We turned to the bird and followed it into the woods, it was fly fast and it was hard to keep up with it. We went over and under tree branches and through vines, finally I could see a light up ahead. As we broke through the woods we were back on the trail, I looked around, it looked the same as the trail we just left. There was only one major difference, there was a huge drop off. I walked over to the edge and looked down, I could not see the bottom, I looked over the other side and my jaw dropped. It was the wall we just left with the door and everything, if we would of gone through it we would of fallen. I looked over to Leo and saw that he noticed the same thing, we turned to the woodpecker and walked closer to him.

"You saved us," Leo said."Thank you."

"Yes, thank you," I said to the woodpecker wishing there was something else I could say.

The woodpecker then flew right up close to my face and looked me in the eye, its blue eyes made me feel at peace, it then turned and flew away.

I turned to Leo and said,"You save me too, if it wasnt for you I would of never followed the woodpecker. Thank you," I walked over and gave him a hug.

This caused him to blush,"Common," he said as he grabed my hand,"We need to hurry and find some shelter before it gets dark,"

He started off down the trail and pulled me along, I caught up to him and walked by his side, we continued down the trail with our hands still together.

? POV

I was standing on the top of a wall watching the cats walk down the trail hand in hand, then a woodpecker flew up and landed on my shoulder. I reached up and with my finger petted the bird on his head.

"Lesson two: Trust, complete." 


	8. Chapter 8

Leos POV

We had been walking for hours and it seemed that we werent getting anywhere.

"I wonder how much farther we have to go before we find the waterfall," I said.

"Who knows, we have been walking for who knows how long and im getting sick of it," Aeris said.

We continued to walk down the path, we passed some trees, some more trees, and finally more trees.

"I am going to be really mad if that masked man lied about the waterfall," Aeris said as we turned right down the path.

I started to think about the maksed man with this comment.

"Hey Aeris, What do you think about this masked man?" I asked her.

"What do you mean?" she asked back.

"I mean like, who do you think he is or why he picked us to help him? stuff like that," I said.

"I dont know," she said," he hasnt even given us his name and he has this uncanny ability to appear out of nowhere."

"He also has that strange ability to enter into my dreams and speak some strange things," I said.

"Wait," Aeris said as she stopped on the path,"he has been in your dreams?"

"O ya he went into my dream when we first entered this place,"

"What did he say?" Aeris asked.

"He said that this world was a dangerous place and asked me if I was prepared for what I had to do," I wanted to tell he about hislove question but I couldnt bring myself to say anything about it.

"He was in my dreams while I was asleep in the cave," Aeris said.

"Really what did he say?" I asked her.

"He said that time was running out and I had to hurry and make my choice," she said.

I seemed she was leaving something out but I didnt say anything about it.

"He also had this with him and when I woke up it was beside me," she said as she pulled out a book.

"Hey isnt that you journal? How did he get it?" I asked.

"I dont know," she said as we continued to walk.

As we walk Aeris keep looking down at her journal, I wanted to say something but I couldnt think of anything to say.

I looked up and saw an awesome sight,"Aeris look," I said.

She looked up and saw what I saw,"The waterfall!"

We ran towards the waterfall and when we got to the edge of the water we stopped and looked around.

"Where is he?" Aeris asked as she looked around.

"I dont know, he said he would be here," I said. I continued to look around when I saw something in the water,"Aeris look in the water."

She looked at the water and saw the bubbles rising to the top,"Do you think that is him?" she asked.

"Only one way to find out," I said as I stepped towards the water.

"Leo wait, we dont know what lives in the water," but it was to late.

Something lunged out of the water sending water everywhere.

Aeris POV

Water was falling everywhere and I could see Leo anymore.

"Leo?" I said as I looked around.

Suddenly something shot out of the water again, I jumoed back and knotched an arrow into my bow. I looked up and saw what had jumped out of the water, it was a huge blue water dragon. I fired an arrow at its head but my arrow went straight through it.

"What?" I said as I fired another arrow and it, like the first, went straight through it.

I looked at the dragon again and then I relized why my arrows werent working, it was made of water. I looked up and down the dragon and when I saw the middle of the dragon I found out where Leo went. He was inside the dragon and he was drowning, I started to freak out because I didnt know what to do, then I got an idea. I knotched another arrow and aimed at Leo,"Please dont let my aim fail," I said as i fried the arrow.

The arrow flew through the air and through the dragon right into Leo's jacket. The force caused him to fly out of the dragon and hit a tree a few feet away. I saw him look at his body and grab the arrow, he turned around and relized that the arrow only hit his jacket and not him.

"Thanks Aeris," he said as he pulled out the arrow.

"Dont thank me yet, we still have to kill this thing," I said running to Leo.

"I have an idea," He said as I got to him.

"What is it?" I asked.

"The masked man did this when he save me," Leo said as he pulled out his sword.

He held the sword in both hands and started to concentrate,"Leo what are you doing?" I asked.

The sword started to glow and then a beam shot out of the sword, the beam headed towards the dragon but it dodged it. Leo ran towards the dragon and swung his sword with all his might. The beam expanded and hit the dragon causing it to split in half and send water flying everywhere. Leo was now soaked and he was smiling as he walked back to me.

"You've got to admit that was pretty cool," he said.

"Show off," I said as I playfully hit him on the arm.

I looked over to the waterfall and noticed something on top of it.

"Leo, look whos here," I said.

He turned around and looked and saw the masked man on top of the water fall. The maskedman jumped down and landed in front of us.

? POV

"It is time for a talk," I said. 


End file.
